Missed and Lonely
by watermelon178iffy
Summary: A loving vampire knight story, with my fav couple zero and yuki :


Zero sighed, runing his tense hands through his silver hair and looked up at the beautiful night sky. It had only been two months sense she left and he felt broken

inside and empty. He hated kuran, and swore that in time he will be put on the vampire hunters list of dangerous vampires and when that time came hed make sure he

was the hunter assighned to the job of killing him. He hated purebloods, already they have taken away all the people he loved most, hed kill them all, he promised

himself that. Every time that thought traild into his mind his heart would squeeze and yukis smile drifted into his thouts and hed feel so guilty hed want to

throw up. That night that she left and hed kissed her goodbye he found himself crying alone in his room, after she had walked away with kuran, after he said the worst

possible words to her. He felt anger well up inside of him as he thought back to it "how could i have told her to walk the same path as him" he hissed pulling out

the bloody rose gun and holding it up so the moonlight shone off it. So many times hes thought of holding it to his head and pulling the trigger, but every time

he did it was as if he was holding it to yuki, it would become so heavy and he couldnt pull the trigger. He herd footsteps inching closer, at first he simply

thought it would be the chairmaster or antoher student but the smell of vampire quickly lingerd past him and he was already standing pointing the gun at the

vampires head.

"now, now zero you dont want to hurt me" he pasued, this vampire had silver hair just as he did and a voice so annoying he swore it was the

woment he hated most that kuran had already killed, shizuka. "yes, your owners voice is sweet isnt it" zero couldnt move, he felt her cold fingers linger over

his own on the gun then slowly take it away from him, he was pissed. He clenched is teeth at the roten smell of her pureblood stench as she moved her face closer

to his. She smirked evily as her lips traced his jaw "ive missed you, you didnt think i could die that easily, ive really chosen well" she smiled tenderly and

it made zero so much more angry, he struggled to move but nothing worked, she was so much stronger then before, and yuki wasnt there to motivate him to move, she

had come when he was weak. Her finger sliped into his mouth and traced his fnags making them ache and he winced. "your so grown up, im so proud" he herd her

whisper as she moved closer then placed her lips on his, he snaped pushing her off him making the bloody rose spin in the air, he griped it and pointed at her now

panting for air. It was so hard to move and his vission was going blurry.

"stay away from me you evil bitch" he spat and watched as she stood up and smiled. "aww,

but your so soft and...so tasty" zero droped the gun and began to waver, he felt her fangs in his neck drinking his blood "shit" he whisperd falling to the ground.

He awoke in a small windowless room, he was laying in a huge wooden bed. He sighed, was he somewhere that fucking shizuka out him, he sat upsearching his body for

the bloody rose only to find it ontop of the night table beside the bed. He picked it up and connected it back on the metal chain he had connected to his belt then

shoved it back in the case he carried over his shoulder then got out of the bed, his head ached heavily. He flet his neck where the bite marks would be and felt

a white bandage over it. Whre was he, the room was small, it had the single wooden bed a night table a dresser and a painting of a dead tree on the wall. He walked

towards the single wooden door when the scent hit him, yukis scent, he gritted his teeth already anrgy and he swung the door open and walked down the long hall.

He walked into a alrge open room with stairs spiraling up to more floors, and big wooden doors to what he expected was the exit. He was about to open the doors when

a small pale hand grabed his and stoped him from leaving.

"i made you some tea" he turned to see yuki, wearing a long lace white dress and balck heals, her long

hair made ehr look so different carrying a tray with two cups of tea. "kaname-sama isnt here today, so please stay zero" she pleaded removing her hand from his

after he losend his grip. He didnt want to stay, he wanted to shoot her, but he knew as soon as he tried hed probably break down crying or something stupid so he

sighed and let her lead him to the lving room. She sat down on the couch and motioned for him to sit down as well smileing like she wlays did, it made his heart

skip a beat, seeing the same smile on such a different yuki. He took the tea and siped at it, not knowing what to say. "hows the chair- i mean my dad?" she asked

also siping at the tea. "the smae as always, overly happy then overly serious, annoying" zero was surprised at how normaly he could talk to her. "thats good,

i havnt seen him for two months" zero looked over at her "wheres kuran today?" he asked, not really wanting to know, the bloody rose gun was havy in his jacket.

"he goes out fequently, its pretty lonely...-she seemed to have a sad look on her face for a second before she stuck up her index finger and continued-... "but im

pretty used to it now, i mean he makes up for the time when he comes back..." she traild off when she saw zero setting down hios tea and stareing apsently at the

ceiling. "so you mean he leaves for a week comes back for a day then leaves again?" he asked angerly, "i really dont like that guy" he spat turning to look at yuki

who now had a sad look on his face.

"cross acadamy's quit without you around" he muttered cradleing his head on his hand looking at her, she looked up at him

"hows everyone there?" she asked siping at her tea once more "there fine, the same as always" he sighed and took yuki off guard with what he did, he moved closer

to her, wraping his arms around her tenderly then diging his fangs into her neck, his strong hand curling in her hair. She didnt protest, wraping one of her amrs

around him,he pulled back wapeing his mouth with his hand and she watched as he licked his fangs and it made her own ache. "my turn" she whisperd wraping her arms

around him, he didnt move and it made her feel welcome to his neck. She was hesitant, afriad it might clench her thirst, but as she got closer her mouth opend

and she dug her fnags into his neck making his breathing sharpen as his hand griped her dress. She opend her eyes wide as the burning feeling that usualy lingerd

in her mouth disapeard, true loves blood cleches your thirst the words drifted into her mind. "zero.." she whisperd pulling back, he looked at her his purple eyes

shining, he watched as she slid her hand down his cheeks then traced over his jaw and around his lips. "yuki..." he muttered and watched as she blushed leaning in

closer to her "i killed shizuka, i didnt want her hurting you anymore, she told me something very important before she died, she told me she wasnt the one hurting

you the most it was me those words hurt me so much" he herd her whisper as she leaned closer until she was practicly in his lap. She put her head on his chest and

he knew shed here his fast heart beat and how her every movement made it skip a beat. "zero...do you love me?" she asked silently, and zero could only whisper the

truth "more then anything" he muttered and she sat up quickly her lips on his, slowly his widend eyes narrowed then closed, she leaned closer hugging him to her

he wraped his arms around her and hugged her to him until there was no space between them. Her tounge slid over his fangs then into his mouth and he responded by

sliding his tounge into her mouth. She moaned slightly in pleaser her eyes watering slightly.

He smiled onto her lips and she pulled back stareing at him then

smileing widely. "?" he gave her a look that asked **what** and she answerd "your smile is so perfect, you never smiled" she kissed him again and he couldnt

help but smile "yuki...why are you doing this?" he asked pushing her away, she stared at him blushing wildly "i love you, kaname laves me all the time, he just

comes home for a day and drinks my blood then leaves, i know you would never leave, youd sacafice yourself for me, all he can do is say he loves me and not prove

it, his evil intentions, i hate them, i love evrything about you zero, youve always loved me and i never noticed im so sorry fot that, causing you so much pain

making you suffer" tears came to her eyes and he wiped them away "im happy now" he muttered kissing her again, they kissed for a while after that, kissing all the

pain and space between them away. Soon she was tired and she was falling asleep while shivering form being cold. He picked her up and carryd her down the hall

"um..wheres your room?" he asked, she smiled "i usualy sleep in a differnt room every night so it doesnt matter" she shiverd again and zero picked a random room

and laid her down in the bed, he was about to leave when she grabed his hand. "dont leave, please zero stay with me, i dont want to be alone anymore" he

would have stayed at dont but the extra words made him weak. He laid down in the bed beside her and she laid her head on his chest wraping her arms around him.

even as a pureblood she was warm, she held his hand, then slowly reached up her other hand to lightly rub his head, "mhmm" he muttered in response, warm palms

she had warm palms. She smiled as they fell asleep, she was so happy, something she hadnt been in two months.

Kaname came home that night, hungry and intending to let him drink her blood so he could leave again, but as soon as he opend the door he could smell zero, he fallowed

the scent until he reached the door he swore he was behind. At first he opend it slwoly but when he saw his arms wraped around a smileing yuki, his smileing yuki

he stoped. He could feel the strength wavering off zero and knew if he tried to do soemthing zero would kill him. All this time he spent decieving yuki so he

could rule out his plan to destroy the vampire race and leave him as the king, and of course she would have to be part of his plane and be the queen. But lately

he didnt need her in his plane so he simply wrote a short note that wrote *** ill still fulfill the job, zero ill kill you, yuki your no longer a peice in my

bored game*** and he left.

Of course kanames plane didnt work out, zero got pissed off and simply tracked him down and killed him, zeros love for yuki and strength and years of anger killed

him. The vampire race ruled out and everything was peaceful. Yuki saved shizukas blood for zero and zero turned into a pureblood, but this time he didnt care,

yuki was with him, and now he knew shed be with him forever.


End file.
